$ -\dfrac{1}{4} \div -\dfrac{2}{6} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \div -\dfrac{1}{3} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -3 $ $ = \dfrac{-1 \times -3} {4 \times 1} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{4}$